1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a fishing float and, more in particular, it relates to a float suitable to fishing of bringing a terminal tackle to a distant point.
2. Statement of the Related Art
In cast-fishing, a terminal tackle with a sinker and a bait is thrown or cast to an aimed point, generally, by utilizing the resiliency of a fishing rod but this requires a considerable physical strength and skills, as well as there is an inevitable limit for a range to be reached. Therefore, if the aimed point is at a long distance, a fisherman has to go near the point by using a boat or the like.
Furthermore, upon casting the terminal tackle, it sometimes occurs that a bait is disintegrated in the course of throwing or a fishing line is disconnected by the weight of a thrown sinker.
Further, when the surface of the water around the aimed point is calm, it may be a worry that splashes upon casting the sinker of the terminal tackle disturbs the surface of the water to give warning to fishes.